The hypothesis to be tested in this study is that children with newly diagnosed celiac disease (CD) may add moderate amounts of oats to their diet for 6 months with normalization of clinical, laboratory, & histologic variables. The major specific aims are to compare the effect of a gluten-free diet plus oats (GFD+O) to a gluten-free diet alone with respect to (1) small bowel injury. Secondary aims are to assess (2) immune response, (3) symptomatic response, and (4) growth & nutrition.